


baby, rough me up

by leiascully



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Maria have a mutually satisfying arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, rough me up

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: Because I hadn't written any ladies on ladies in a while, and they needed some love. Title is from the Brooke Hogan song.  
> Disclaimer: _The Avengers_ and all related characters are property of Marvel Studios and Joss Whedon. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Natasha and Maria Hill have never seen eye to eye. Natasha is employed by Nick Fury, but she's not devoted to him. She certainly doesn't trust him. Hill, meanwhile, is loyal to the bone and has absolute faith in their boss. She's a true soldier for the cause, which makes Natasha laugh. Causes are suffering, and Hill knows comparatively nothing about suffering. Meanwhile, Natasha is a fucking expert when it comes to pain. While Hill has learned to respect Natasha's experience and expertise, they certainly don't get along.

Honestly, that's probably what makes the sex so good.

When they fuck, it's total warfare: Natasha lays Hill out, grinds her down, and leaves her too exhausted to even lift a finger. Hill gives almost as good as she gets, though. More than once Natasha's been too far gone even to pick up and leave and she's woken up with her legs tangled through Hill's. She's always gone before Hill wakes up, though. There's nothing sentimental about this. Natasha's way past that time in her life.

It was no surprise at all the first time Hill kissed her in the locker room - Hill telegraphed every single movement. Natasha was almost bored by how easy it was to turn and catch Hill's lips against hers. She opened her mouth, sliding her tongue aggressively against Hill's, and Hill responded appropriately, sucking hard at Natasha's lower lip. Natasha kissed her, eyes open, until they were both breathing hard, and then she pulled away.

"Here are the rules," she said when Hill tried to give her the Bambi eyes, as if Natasha hadn't perfected that one by the time she was twelve. "One, this isn't a relationship. Two, I don't make love. Three, nobody stays the night."

"I'm not that naive," Hill said in a dry voice.

"Good," Natasha said, tugging her shirt over her head. "If I want to tie you up or pull out the toy box, I'm going to tell you first, but I'm going to do it."

"Fine," Hill said with just a trace of a smile.

Natasha unhooked her bra. "Take your clothes off. I'm going to fuck you in the shower."

Natasha still smirks when she thinks of how startled Hill looked up against the cold tile wall with three of Natasha's fingers inside her and Natasha's teeth against her collarbone. It's a good damn thing the S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms have high collars. Nick Fury isn't suffering any illusions about what his people get up to.

They've fucked a lot since then. Hill goes everywhere Fury goes, and these days, so does Natasha. With Barton assigned elsewhere, Natasha doesn't have any particular friends around, so there isn't much for her to do except drink, fight whoever's dumb enough to take her on in the practice room, and think about what she's going to do to make Hill scream.

The next time they get stuck on the helicarrier, Natasha makes sure to pack toys along with the rest of her effects. She texts Hill to meet her in the conference room. It's got nice big windows - nothing like the element of danger to spice things up. Natasha slips into something almost interrogation-worthy, which is to say stockings and a lace bra and not much else, and straps on an imposing piece of silicone. She's sitting in Fury's chair when Hill finally gets there, locking the door behind her. 

"Demerit for tardiness." Natasha levels a gaze at Hill and curls her fingers around the comfortable weight of her fake cock. Hill's eyes widen when she sees it. Natasha struts over and starts stripping Hill out of her uniform, since Hill's fingers are too slow for her comfort. Fortunately, she's had a lot of practice; it doesn't take long to get Hill bare-ass naked. She slips her hand around the back of Hill's neck and pulls her close for a hard kiss, the dildo pressed between them, and then she presses the heel of her hand between Hill's shoulders and shoves Hill toward the conference table.

"What's got you in a mood?" Hill murmurs, bending over and bracing herself on her elbows like a good girl. At least she's biddable.

"I'm always in the mood to fuck you where we might get caught," Natasha tells her, nudging Hill's knees apart. "It's your ass on the line. I told the pilot we should do a flyby of the nearest skyscraper."

"Liar," Hill says. She starts to say something else, but it turns into a hiss as Natasha kneels behind her, shoving Hill's thighs farther apart, and flicks her tongue right where Hill likes it. Natasha wants to make sure that Hill's nice and warm and wet before she does anything else - it's not the smallest toy in her box, and she left the good lube in her room. Besides, she likes the way Hill tastes, salt and sweet and sour all at once, and nothing gets Hill slippery faster than Natasha's tongue. 

Hill tries to move, but Natasha digs her nails into the back of Hill's thigh and she stills, moaning quietly into the table. The sound echos and Natasha feels a little shiver of satisfaction. She enjoys making buttoned-up, hardass Hill whimper and beg for release. And yeah, Hill begs; it starts before Natasha's even got her tongue really limbered up and it lasts through three knee-wobbling orgasms in quick succession. By that point, Hill is just mumbling against the polished surface of the table. Just the way Natasha likes her. 

"You're such an easy lay," Natasha says, getting up and slapping Hill's ass. "My knees don't even hurt." 

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Hill mutters. She pushes herself up enough to pillow her head on her arm and look at Natasha. "I'm so sorry you can get me off with almost no effort."

"There's gonna be at least a little effort," Natasha says, her fingers deftly spreading Hill's folds. No question of Hill being wet enough now. Natasha guides the head of the dildo up against Hill's entrance. "This thing doesn't power itself. Grit your teeth."

Hill gasps and groans as Natasha shoves the toy into her, slow but firm. For all Natasha's tough talk, she doesn't want to break Hill; she just wants no-strings, hard-as-she-feels-like sex, and Hill provides. Natasha wraps one hand around Hill's hip and holds Hill steady as she thrusts. Hill tries to brace her feet, but her legs are still shaky. Natasha can feel Hill's thighs trembling against her own. Table or no, Hill's not going to stay at a good angle for long. 

Fortunately, Natasha's a problem solver. She reaches forward, leaning low enough over Hill's back that her breasts graze Hill's back, and she grabs a handful of Hill's hair, dragging it loose from Hill's professional updo. Hill yelps, but her back arches, and with her belly and palms pressed into the table, she doesn't move when Natasha pushes against her.

"Warn a person," Hill snaps, her voice tight. 

"Your hair looks better this way anyway," Natasha tells her. All of Hill looks good this way, actually; her body's pulled into tight curves and Natasha can just about reach her breasts the way Hill's chest is braced up. "I hope you didn't want to be able to walk tomorrow."

"Big talk, Romanov," Hill growls. "I'll believe it when I feel it."

"For that, you're getting extra," Natasha says, thrusting deep into Hill until Hill grunts, almost overstretched. 

"You'll get yours back," Hill tells her. 

"Promises, promises," Natasha says airily. "Now shut your pretty mouth." She hauls on Hill's hair until Hill stops talking, pulling Hill back as she thrusts. Hill takes it without further complaint. Natasha can see the strain in the long muscles of Hill's back. She reaches on her next thrust and takes Hill's tits roughly between her fingers as her other hand tightens over Hill's hip. It's not a good position for hammering into Hill, but she's not willing to stop rolling Hill's nipple, so Natasha settles for short thrusts that rock the dildo against her own hips. It's a slow burn, uneven pressure and friction, but she likes it. By the time she actually gets to the edge, it's going to be a toe-curler. She moans and Hill moans in response.

"This your idea of a workout?" Hill asks. "I expected to be sweating harder by now, Romanov."

"Keep it up and I'll slap your ass," Natasha tells her. "And then I'll drag your naked pink ass back to your room and make you ride me until you cry. Or maybe we'll just use Fury's chair. Bet he'd love that." She has the toy so deep in Hill now that she can feel Hill's slickness against the front of her thighs. The tops of her stockings are soaked, which makes her smug. She can't resist sliding her fingers over Hill's hip down to her clit, stroking Hill until she's choking off little shrieks. Natasha grins and rocks her hips against Hill's. She can feel Hill's legs shaking again - she'll be about gone after this one, although Natasha's tempted to make Hill ride her anyway. Might as well get as much use as possible out of the toy before she has to go and clean it, and she likes the idea of Hill grinding down on her. 

"Please," Hill says, and Natasha reluctantly lets go of Hill's tits and draws her hips back, thrusting hard as she tweaks Hill's clit. Hill comes with a whole-body shudder and a scream. She collapses on the table as Natasha pulls out. She strokes the sweaty small of Hill's back with her fingertips, gazing with satisfaction at the gloss of wetness on the dildo. 

"Done?" she asks. It's their unspoken rule that whoever initates sets the parameters until it's over, but she's not sure Hill's going to be able to walk out of here on her own.

"No," Hill says. "No, you were right. You owe me a workout. Find a chair."

Natasha drags up the nearest chair and locks the wheels. It wouldn't do any good to go sailing around the conference room. She makes herself comfortable as Hill peels herself off the table and staggers over. Natasha pats her lap and leers at Hill. 

"All aboard. I'd tell you to suck it first, but I don't think it would feel the same."

"You really are fucking unbearable," Hill says as she straddles Natasha, easing down onto the toy again. Natasha groans. 

"I know it," she says. She likes this position. Hill's weight means the toy grinds just right against Natasha's clit, and it's a lot easier to play with Hill's tits from this angle. God knows it's her turn to come anyway, although she's dragged seven or eight orgasms out of Hill other days. Hill bites her lip and rises and falls. She leans down and hefts Natasha's tits in her hands so that she can kiss them. Natasha arches her back against the chair, helping Hill find the right balance. She slips one arm around Hill's waist, just to make sure there won't be any catastrophes; at least her other hand's still free to stroke and tease and pinch and scratch. 

Hill squeezes Natasha's tits through the lace of her bra and moves her mouth up to Natasha's, kissing her hard, her lips hot and hungry. Natasha kisses her right back. They push against each other in a perfect equilibrium. Hill rocks her hips and Natasha moans. She thrusts up gently into Hill, trying not to overbalance her; Hill just bears down, grinding against Natasha. Natasha's thighs are definitely wet now, sweat slicked together with the wetness of her arousal. The dildo rubs against her clit and she's going to come, but she's holding off. She wants to see Hill in the throes again, face flushed and eyes bright, her body in one sweet taut curve. 

Hill's already gasping - after the first time, she can pretty much come just by thinking her off, or so it looks from Natasha's end of things. But she doesn't mind. Pleasure's thrumming through her veins, hotter and more potent than vodka. Natasha feels slow and heavy and immensely powerful all at once. Her fingers tingle as she rakes her nails lightly over Hill's side to make her shiver. Her thighs tense under Hill's, her hips jerking a little. She strokes Hill's sweaty back and buries her face in Hill's tits as Hill grips Natasha's shoulders. 

"Are you close?" Hill gasps.

"Close enough," Natasha tells her, and Hill lets go, shivering and shivering until the dildo is almost vibrating, and God, it's good enough. Natasha's arms tighten around Hill and she presses her face hard against Hill's collarbone, moaning against Hill's damp skin. She's silent when the orgasm actuall hits her though. Old habits die hard. It feels like every muscle in Natasha's body is spasming; her toes curl, her calf nearly cramps, a muscle in her hip twitches, her shoulders jerk. Hill holds her tight - they may not be in love, but there are common courtesies, and one of them is making sure your fuckbuddy knows she's not actually shaking apart.

"Damn," Natasha says, leaning back in the chair. She's loose all over now, shot all full of endorphins. Hill slumps on top of her, and that's okay - neither of them feel like they've got bones at this point.

"Not sure I can move yet," Hill mumbles. "Or ever."

"Whatever," Natasha tells her. "Mission accomplished. I told you you weren't gonna be able to walk. Just don't call this cuddling."

"Never crossed my mind," Hill says, sounding sleepy.

"Good," Natasha says, and she knows they ought to get up, but it just doesn't seem like the right option at this point. She gazes out the window at the clouds scudding past. After a few minutes, Hill stirs on her shoulder and pushes herself up with an effort. Natasha helps her push herself up and climb out of the chair, and then she follows suit, unstrapping the dildo. Hill dresses herself slowly while Natasha watches.

"You leave first," Natasha orders. "I have to go fix the cameras." 

Hill nods. "I'll text you."

"I might answer," Natasha says diffidently.

Hill strides over and crushes her mouth to Natasha's, possessive and commanding. "You will."

"Make it worth my while," Natasha tells her, and Hill pulls a face like it was obvious all along that she would. She's swaggering as she goes through the door, though, that just-got-laid might-have-overdone-it hesitant strut. 

It only takes a couple of minutes to reset the cameras. Natasha drags on cargo pants, shoving her toy down the leg for now, and slings a jacket around herself. She'll go when Hill texts, if she feels like it; she'll probably feel like it, but most people like getting laid, so why shouldn't she? It's not the way the sunlight spilled across Hill's skin when she was bent over the table or the pitch of her moans that sends shivers down Natasha's spine every time. It's sex, as plain and simple as sex can ever be.

Just in case, she takes out her phone and sets a custom tone for Hill. It might get embarassing otherwise. Barton's going to give her hell for it later, but he's got no room to talk. 

God, she needs a shower and a nap. She smirks to herself, thinking of Hill limping around smugly for the rest of the day. 

"Mission definitely accomplished," she says to herself, and turns out the lights as she leaves.


End file.
